Adoration
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: "Would you like to come up for some tea?" Thank god you had rehearsed this simple line repeatedly in your head, otherwise it would never have made it out of your mouth. The small, pleased smirk that crossed his face made your knees weak. "I would love to."


You stood in front of the mirror, turning this way and that, inspecting the pale blue lace that barely covered your most private areas.

'Perfect' you thought to yourself with a grin, before slipping on the darker blue dress. You were determined that this would be the night. You and Koenma had been seeing each other romantically for some time now, and aside from a few straying hands and heated make out sessions, the two of you had yet to get physical. Between his work schedule and yours, along with the slow progression of your relationship thus far, it just hadn't happened.

You were more than ready to take that step with him now though. You loved him, and you were pretty damn sure the feeling was mutual on his part. And if not, well… You would find out tonight.

With one last look in the mirror and a fluff to your hair, you slipped on your heels and were out the door.

Dinner with him was lovely, he took you to a high class restaurant the name of which you couldn't even pronounce, the food was delicious, and the conversation during equally as enjoyable. A cute little ice cream parlor had followed, and now he was walking you home, one hand laced with yours.

The sexual tension in the air was palpable as the two of you came to a stop at the entrance of your apartment building. You turned to face him, and nervously tucked your hair behind your ear before forcing yourself to make eye contact. The look is his eyes was smoldering, and you felt yourself shiver in anticipation, breath catching slightly as you felt all thought leave your mind.

"Would you like to come up for some tea?" Thank god you had rehearsed this simple line repeatedly in your head, otherwise it would never have made it out of your mouth.

The small, pleased smirk that crossed his face made your knees weak.

"I would love to."

His hand detached from yours, only to make its way to the small of your back as you turned to lead him into your home. You locked the door behind the both of you and made your way to the kitchen.

After starting the kettle to boil, you sauntered over and stopped next to him, where he was paying a particular interest to a painting on your wall. His attention immediately switched to you, and he smiled softly, his hand coming up to lightly brush the back of his fingers against your cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight"

Before you could reply, he slid his hand down to cup your jaw and leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours, his other hand resting on the curve of your waist.

You would never get used to how damn soft his lips were, or to how good of a kisser he was. The way he danced those silky lips over yours, just the right amount of pressure at all the right times, not too much tongue but not too little, gentle nips on your bottom lip.. You could already feel the familiar heat starting to spread between your legs, and he had barely touched you.

So wrapped up in the kiss, you had totally forgotten about the boiling water, and jumped slightly as the kettle began to whistle at you. As much as you were enjoying yourself, you'd rather not catch the building on fire, so with great reluctance you detached yourself from him.

You hadn't heard him follow you into the kitchen, and were surprised to be spun around and pressed against the counter as soon as you turned off the stove, his mouth descending upon yours with a renewed vigor as he lightly gripped your hips, bodies pressed flush together. This kiss was needy and desperate; you could tell he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You could feel his hardening length press against your core as he lifted your leg to wrap around his hip, grinding against you and making you gasp at the first sexual contact between the two of you. Fuck, these clothes needed to go.

He broke the kiss, only to rest his forehead against yours, his gaze boring into your eyes.

"We should move this to the bedroom"

You readily agreed, planting your foot back on the ground and grabbing his hand, all but dragging him down the hallway to your room. He made to kiss you again once you arrived, but you stopped him.

"Before we go any further.. I'm on birth control, and I've been tested and am in the clear. You?"

He smiled lightly, "I'm glad you thought to ask, but gods don't carry human diseases"

'Duh' you thought to yourself, blushing a bit for not thinking of that before.

He merely grinned at your red cheeks, and leaned close, his mouth next to your ear.

"You're too adorable with that blush" his breath ghosted over you, the tip of his tongue lightly traced the shell of your ear, coming to a stop at your lobe where he gently bit down, sucking lightly.

You let out a breathy moan, back arching and pressing your breasts against his chest. His hands came up to hold your waist, keeping you pressed to him as his mouth made its way to your neck. He continued his downward descent of kissing, nipping, and sucking until stopped by the neckline of your dress.

He stepped back and took a moment to look you up and down, eyes slowly roaming your body from head to toe before meeting your eyes.

"As lovely as this dress is, I think it would look better crumpled on the floor."

You felt your face heat up once more as you reached back and unzipped your dress, slowly moving it off your shoulders and down your arms, over your chest and hips, and once pooled at your feet, stepped out and looked to his face for a reaction.

The lingerie had definitely had the desired effect. His eyes were dark and hungry as they roamed the curves of your body, drinking in every detail. Just when you began to feel awkward under his gaze, he raised it to meet your eyes, a grin crossing his face, and he closed the gap between the two of you.

His hands were everywhere on you, memorizing every curve with a light, gentle touch, leaving goosebumps in his wake as he kissed you breathless once more. You began undoing the buttons of his shirt, running your hands along his smooth skin as you removed the clothing. Kissing your way down his neck, you stilled at the spot where his neck met his collar bone, causing a sharp intake of breath from him.

You mentally applauded yourself for finding his weak spot so quickly, and went to work with your tongue, caressing and sucking the sensitive flesh as his grip on your waist tightened. Sliding your hands down his abs, you teasingly traced along the edge of his pants, making him squirm slightly.

Fingertips grazed up your back, and stopped at your bra strap, unhooking it with ease and letting it drop to the floor. Koenma backed you up until your legs hit the edge of the bed and he lightly pushed you back to lay as he leaned over you. He kissed his way down your body, pulling away briefly to get a good view of your breasts before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue in circles while groping your other breast with his hand. You arched your back into his touch and tangled your hand in his hair, letting your head tilt back lightly in enjoyment. After a while he switched, giving equal attention to your other nipple, before releasing it with a small 'pop.'

He dropped to his knees before you, looking up at you as he slid your panties off your hips. His hands ran from your knees up your thighs, spreading them and coming to a stop agonizingly close to your entrance to rub his thumbs lightly on each side of your outer labia. He resumed eye contact as he leaned forward, flattening out his tongue as he licked you from the bottom of your entrance up to your clit, where he swirled his tongue over your heated bud. You gasped in both surprise and pleasure, threw back your head and arched your back, toes curling at the sensation.

"K-Koenma… Fuck.."

He continued to work your clit as he gently massaged your upper thighs, and you couldn't help but to rock your hips against his face. You were reaching the edge quickly, and were a moaning, writhing mess beneath him as he spread you legs farther apart as they began to quiver. You fisted the sheet in one hand while the other came up to grasp the back of his head as you rode out your orgasm on his face.

Still basking in the feeling of pleasure, you barely noticed as he slid his own pants off, looking up just in time to see him pull off his boxers, releasing his throbbing erection. Your mouth dropped open slightly; it was perfect. _He_ was perfect. He had the body of, well.. a god.

You sat up as he stepped closer, his hand making it's way to cup your cheek, gently tilting it up for you to look in his eyes, before sliding back through your hair, resting on the back of your head right as you leaned forward to take the tip of his cock in your mouth. A low moan rumbled out of his chest as you took more of him in, teasing the underside with your tongue. You began to set a steady pace, bobbing your head as his hand remained tangled in your hair, lightly guiding you.

He pulled you away sooner than you had expected, looking at you with clouded eyes as his thumb lightly traced your swollen lips.

"(Y/N).. I need you now."

You smiled and lead him forward by his hips, backing up on the mattress as he climbed over you, settling between your legs. His lips found yours as he positioned himself at your entrance. He stalled, parting mouths to look in your eyes, taking in a shaking breath.

"(Y/N), wait. Before we do this.. I probably should have picked a better time to say this, but.. My feelings for you are stronger than they have ever been for anyone else. I want you to know that I don't do this often. This isn't just sex for me, and I'm taking this step with you because.. Because I love you. "

You bit your bottom lip, tears of happiness pooling in your eyes as your chest swelled with love.

"Koenma, I love you too. So, so much."

He smiled wide, radiating joy, before his expression became more coy, his hand coming up to cup your cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it."

With a sudden jerk of his hips, he fully sheathed himself in your sopping wet pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from you which melted into a moan as he began rocking into you slowly. Your head lolled back in pleasure as your eyes slipped closed.

"(Y/N) look at me."

You whimpered lightly but complied, wrenching our eyes open to gaze into his chocolate brown ones.

"Don't look away"

His command made you shiver, the constant eye contact was so intimate, you didn't know if you could bear it. But it was what he wanted, so you would try. His thrusts were deep and slow, making you whine softly. You wanted more.

"Koenma.. P-please.."

_Thrust_

"Please what?"

_Thrust_

"Ahh.. please, harder, faster… I-I nnngh need you, please.."

_Thrust_

"As you wish, my love"

His eyes darkened as he spoke, hands grasping your hips tightly, pulling them to meet his as he forced himself deeper into you.

"Like that?"

"Shit, _yes_…" you moaned out as he continued to grind into you, sending large waves of pleasure through your body and his speed increased. His hand groped your breast, fingertips grazing over your nipple and making you arch your back, pressing farther into his hand, the movement causing him to hit your gspot at just the right angle.

"FUCK" You cried out, eyes squeezing shut briefly before you forced them back open, meeting his gaze as he pounded into that same spot. You felt your legs quiver, fingernails leaving small crescent indents on his biceps where you were clinging to him as his thrusts became more wild.

"That's it (Y/N), cum for me love" His words and the complete adoration in his eyes sent you barreling into your second orgasm of the night, Koenma following close behind with his own as your walls clamped down around him, milking his cock and making him cry out your name in ecstasy. He slowed to a halt and pulled out, laying on his side next to you as you attempted to catch your breath.

You lazily rolled your head to face him and smiled tiredly, your body spent and tingling, and managed to breath out an "I love you."

He returned your smile, reaching forward to run his finger through your hair.

"And I you. You seem tired, darling. Do you need a moment to rest before we go again?"

Your eyes widened as he grinned at you, letting out a laugh at your surprised expression. Well, you supposed the best way to build stamina was by practice…


End file.
